


Arthur/Eames Inception Prompt Fills

by astudyinfic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fics from prompts received on tumblr or twitter, all involving a relationship between my favourite point man and forger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur/Eames Inception Prompt Fills

The flat in Mombasa wasn’t Arthur’s favorite.  In fact, it was one they rarely came to for that very reason.  Eames loved it but listening to his husband complain incessantly about the heat and humidity made it less appealing than it had been when they were living apart.  Now that the team knew of their marriage, there was no reason to stay separate for such long periods of time.  But Eames had whined and while everyone knew that he was a sucker for Arthur’s sad eyes when the point man wanted something from him, not many knew it went the other way as well.  Arthur had agreed with minimal amounts of sarcasm and so they were here, spending a week on the water.

It was nearing sunset in Kenya but both men had just woken up, a hazard from their occupation.  While Eames looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, sprawled on a chair in their kitchen in nothing but pajama pants, Arthur was perfectly put together as always.  If he didn’t look so delectable, Eames thought he could probably hate the man for always looking so good.  Leaning back in his chair, Eames admired his husband’s arse while the other made coffee for them both.  The telly blared in the background though neither man paid it much attention.

Arthur and Eames had been married, under their real names to avoid the chance that anyone in their field would track them, the day after same sex marriage was legalized in the United Kingdom.  Despite the fact that no one they knew were there, Eames still thought it to be the happiest day of his life.  The night that followed cemented that belief in his mind.  Arthur had wanted to get married at his home as well but his home state showed no signs that it would ever be allowed for them there.  In the end, they had decided the British certificate of marriage was enough as countries around the world had to honor it in case of emergency, something that came up more often that they would like in their line of work.  

Eames, distracted by the beauty that was Arthur’s backside, didn’t realize what was happening right away.  Arthur had frozen, coffee pot hovering just about the two mugs and eyes staring off into the ether.  Eames even had to check to make sure he was still breathing.  No words had been exchanged so Eames had a moment of panic, springing to Arthur’s side and looking at him, concern knit across his features.  “Darling?  Come back to me.  Arthur, where were you just then?”  Slowly, the point man blinked and turned to look at Eames with an expression that could only be described as hopeful.

He didn’t answer immediately, instead carefully setting the coffee on the counter.  It wasn’t until Arthur pulled his loaded die from his pocket and rolled it on the counter did he realize how serious this was.  “Arthur, darling, this is real.  Tell me, you remember how we got here right?”

“You were looking at my ass and didn’t hear it.”  A simple statement but one that told Eames Arthur was in fact alright.  

“What didn’t I hear, darling?”  Leaning against the counter, Eames smiled, relaxed and content once more.  “It must have been something earth-shattering to bring out the totem.  I haven’t seen you use that in weeks.”

Taking Eames’ hand in his own, Arthur spoke slowly and clearly so his husband would understand.  “Remember when we got married?  The reason it had to be in Britain and not in the States like I wanted?  That reason doesn’t exist anymore.”   Eames brows knit together and he looked confused, despite the clear wording.  “Our marriage is legal in my country now.  All of my country.  Supreme Court just ruled it.”

The smile on Arthur’s face was worth anything to Eames who pulled his husband close and kissed him deeply, hands mussing Arthur’s perfectly styled hair.  “The team wasn’t able to be at our wedding.”

Arthur interrupted to point out, “We didn’t know two of them at the time.”

“Doesn’t matter.  They weren’t at our wedding.  And they know about us so, let’s have a wedding.  In New York.  Just the five of us.  Maybe Saito too.  And the Cobb kids of course.  It would be lovely.”

“You understand that we only need to be married in one country.  It’s just legal in America now as well.”  

Eames growled, “Stop being logical and let me be romantic.  We will get married again in front of our friends, as Arthur and Eames of course.  It might not be necessary but I want to do it.  Marry me, Arthur.  Again.”

Arthur couldn’t say no, not to such a sincere plea.  Plus, the Supreme Court had just made it legal.  It would be nice to be on the right side of the law for a change.  “Okay.  I’ll marry you.  Again”


End file.
